


First Day

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's introduction to Saix on his first day in the Organization wasn't what he expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Day  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Axel and Saix are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Non-Con
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"Is this your first day?"

Axel looked up from the spot he was staring at on the tile floor. Even though he knew he didn't have real feelings, something about the scarred man gave him the creeps. "Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Axel."

"You can call me Saix."

Axel nodded, looking back down at the floor before answering. "Okay."

"Do you know your true name?" Saix asked, almost innocently.

The redhead shrugged, his eyes rising to meet Saix's again.

"What is your true name?" The blue-haired man asked again, stepping closer to Axel.

"My name is Axel," came the response.

"Answer me, whelp," Saix said again, moving until he was standing mere inches from Axel. "What is your true name?"

"I said, my name is Axel."

With a sudden cry of rage, Saix grabbed Axel's coat and lifted him up slightly, pushing him roughly against the wall. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer, boy." With that, he roughly claimed Axel's lips, bruising them with a crushing kiss.

Axel tried to push himself away, tried to defend himself from the onslaught of the obviously insane man before him. But with every kick he landed, Saix just bit at his lips more, nearly drawing blood.

Saix pulled away after a moment, dropping the redhead. His fever-bright eyes stared into Axel's still defiant ones, not broadcasting his next movement at all.

Axel gasped as he stared at Saix, wiping the elder man's saliva from his lips. Saix was crazy, he thought, absolutely bat-shit insane. However, he was soon torn from his thoughts at the sound of a zipper opening.

"No..." Axel shook his head and whispered.

"Tell me, 'Axel,'" Saix said his name with such mocking, "Tell me if that mouth is worth my time."


End file.
